


A Sirens Love

by Criminals_code, Ihavealotoffandomsilove



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, NSFW, Smut, Sweet, just kinda a thing I made for abster001.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:04:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criminals_code/pseuds/Criminals_code, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihavealotoffandomsilove/pseuds/Ihavealotoffandomsilove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not quite sure what to put for the summary besides that it has Smut, and is For Abster001, inspired by her work, A Tale of Tail!^_^ Btw it is not actually a part of the story!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sirens Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Abster001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abster001/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Tale of Tails](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6024787) by [Abster001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abster001/pseuds/Abster001). 



> Hope y'all enjoy this! It's supposed to be kinda sweet, smutty and cute! This might have bondage. I'm not quite sure yet, but the sex might be rough and may involve bondage. I am just making it up as I go.

He wasn't sure about being human, it was interesting and all but they were kinda boring.. And legs weren't pretty like his tail was.. Sorry, had been. 

He decided to list the differences of having legs to having a tail.

          Legs                                                  Tail 

      ________                                          ________

1: He got to cuddle with Bill.                 1: no cuddling

2: Sex.                                                2: He had to stay in the bathtub.

3\. Walking.                                          3: Less freedom to explore.

4\. Super interesting.                            4: Bill might not like kinky siren sex with him.

5\. He didn't dry out.                            5. He often dried out and it hurt. Sunburns hurt as well.

6\. Books!                                            6. His webbed fingers couldn't turn pages right, therefore, no books.

_________________________________

Looking at the pros and cons it was obvious that he was better off with legs for the moment. Suddenly the door to Bill's cabin slammed open and shut loudly, making him jump in shock and a small bit of fright. 

Looking up he noticed Bill fuming, and walking towards his desk. Worrying a little Dipper walked towards him, never having seen him this angry. 

When he reached Bill, he came up and started to massage his shoulders, making Bill sigh happily as the knots in his shoulder came undone. Leaning over, Dipper placed a shy kiss to his lips, until Bill grabbed his face and they started making out.

Moving around to the front of his seat, Dipper sat on Bill's lap, happily letting Bill's tongue into his mouth as he started to moan. Yes, he was really starting to enjoy being human!

Where the kiss had started out innocent, it was now a mashing of the lips and teeth, hungry and full of lust. Dippers mind was now hazy, face starting to flush, and he was pumping up with adrenaline, he started to grind against Bill, making them both harder. 

Bill smirked as he pulled away, "Enjoying this, Pine Tree?" He emphasized it by grinding even harder against Dippers raging hard on, making Dippers face flush even more. Grabbing Bill's crotch, Dipper let his actions speak for him, as he started to palm Bill through his pants. 

Bill suddenly stood up, while holding Dipper, who let out a surprised squeak. Bill started walking towards the bed. When he reached the bed he set Dipper on it as he moved on from Dippers kiss swollen lips to his neck to leave hickeys and bite marks. 

Dipper moaned happily as they ground against each other when Bill bit and marked him as his. 

Bill pulled back again, but this time to strip Dipper and himself. As soon as Bill's boxers were off, Dipper pounced, trapping him to the bed.

Looking down, Dipper noticed that Bills dick was leaking out bits of pre-cum. Dipper decided he wanted a taste, so he bent down and licked the tip, making Bill moan and try to buck into his mouth. Deciding that that was a good sign, he took the tip and started to suck on the tip, humming thoughtfully at the taste. It was sorta salty, but kinda sweet. Deciding he liked it, he started to bob his head, making Bill keen. 

As he started to hum appreciatively, Bill pulled him off, dragging him back up for a kiss before flipping them over so that Bill was now on top. 

Grinnig like a shark, he reached over to grab the oils. Spreading them over his fingers, he pushed them against Dippers asshole, slowly pushing the first one in. 

It burned a little as Bill started to thrust his finger in slowly in and out. After a minute or two he added the second finger and started stretching him in a scissoring motion. Curling his fingers, Bill found Dippers prostrate, making Dipper lift off the bed in a moan, as he tried to thrust in more of his fingers. 

He added three, making Dipper cry out in pure pleasure, forgetting about the burn as the pleasure was overwhelming the pain. 

Bill slowly pulled his fingers out, making Dipper whine at the loss. Grabbing the oil he put some on his dick, slicking himself up to enter Dipper. 

Rubbing himself around Dippers hole, he slowly started to push himself in, until he was completely inside. 

Grinding a little, he slowly started to pull out, only to thrust back in just as slowly. Bill soon started to pick up speed, moaning as Dipper started to clench around him. 

Bill decided to try and hit Dipper's prostate. It took a few thrust, but when he did find it, he kept hitting it over and over, turning Dipper into a complete, moaning mess as he chanted Bills name over and over as the pleasure took over his mind. 

Bill reached between himself and Dipper starting to pump him, determined to make him cum before him. 

Dipper came with a loud cry as he started to spasm and tighten around Bill. Feeling that, Bill started thrusting harder trying to cum faster. He came with a cry as Dipper nibbled on his neck lightly as a comfort gesture. 

Laying on Dipper, he finally rolled off, not wanting to crush him. Slowly he pulled out, wincing, as he grabbed the napkins to clean themselves up. 

When he was done, they started to cuddle. Before falling asleep they exchanged kisses while whispering to each other," I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Criminals_code for being awesome, and beta-ing this for me!^_^


End file.
